Atashi no Sutekina Itoko
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Arata rela Dot Phasor pindah tangan ke Yuno. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu seperti yang orang lain kira./"Lu ngelawak apa gimana, Har? Gak mungkinlah gue pacaran sama sepupu gue sendiri!"/headcanon AraYuno. RnR maybe?


**Atashi no Sutekina Itoko  
**"_It's only you, my lovely cousin!_"

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars belongs to Level-5 inc.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: headcanon, minor spoiler episode 23 Wars, bahasa gaul, possibly OOC, dsb.**

**Yuno's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu gue duduk termenung di _lobby _pembatas antara asrama cewek dan asrama cowok. Sekali lirik jam yang nangkring di dinding aja gue tahu kalau sekarang waktunya tidur.

Tapi, serius, gue gak bisa pejamin mata sama sekali.

Oh, _please_, kalau pun bisa dari tadi juga gue gak bakal bersemedi di sini, kan?

Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik gue lanjutkan kegiatan bersemedi-di-atas-sofa-sambil-ngelapin-Dot-Phasor- tercinta ini.

Ah, omong-omong gue belum cerita ya, kenapa gue yang harusnya ngelapin Siren malah jadi ngelapin LBX _Brawler frame _warna putih-merah punya Arata ini.

Bukan, gue bukannya membabukan diri ke cowok jabrik satu itu dengan ngelapin LBX-nya, _lagian siapa juga yang mau disuruh dia? euwh_, tapi mulai hari Rabu kemarin, Dot Phasor itu resmi jadi milik gue.

Eh, eh, tunggu. Jangan bilang gue perusak hubungan Arata-Dot Phasor dulu dong. Gue jelasin deh cerita yang sesungguhnya.

Jadi, kalian tahu kan kalau Rabu dua minggu sebelumnya Arata itu kenapa? Nah, gara-gara kejadian itu**[*]**, LBX dia yang sekarang dalam dekapan gue ini rusak berat. Akhirnya karena satu dan banyak hal, kakak ganteng (tapi masih gantengan Haruki sih) yang jadi _commander _kelas Harness, Kaidou Jin-_san_, memberi instruksi agar si Arata ini dibikinin LBX baru.

Terus kenapa Dot Phasor keadaannya jadi membaik setelah berada di tangan Kashima Yuno? Oh, itu karena tangan gue ajaib~

Ah, maaf, coret aja yang tadi.

Karena mekanik pleton satu, Hosono Sakuya, dan mekanik jenius andalan Harness, Koujou Takeru, sibuk ngerancang LBX baru itu, maka mekanik pleton gue yang coret—titisan Mama Loreng—coret memang tertarik sama Dot Phasor membabukan diri untuk _maintenance _LBX yang sempet ngebantai Gruxeon punya Bandit tersebut.

Tapi, ternyata oh ternyata, Kiyoka punya maksud lain yang tersembunyi pemirsa.

Dia sengaja ngembaliin Dot Phasor setelah Arata udah megang Dot Blastizer—LBX barunya itu—jadi pas cowok jabrik itu dengan riang gembiranya mau memboyong sang pujaan hati, Kiyoka langsung narik lagi Dot Phasor sambil ngomong:

_"LBX lo, Dot Phasor, jadi milik pleton gue."_

Nah, jadi siapa yang jadi perusak hubungan, bukan gue kan?

Kalau bukan Yuno, terus kenapa itu LBX sekarang lagi gue elapin? Tenang, simpen dulu sapu yang mau kalian sambit ke gue.

Berhubung ketua pleton gue, Catherine, udah terlanjur cinta mati sama Siren warna putih-_cream_ miliknya, dan Hanako lebih suka warna _pink _daripada merah, akhirnya Dot Phasor pun dilengserkan buat gue.

Gak masuk akal? Biarin, yang penting Mito-_sensei _ dan si empunya LBX-nya setuju tuh.

Kok Arata bego sih, mau-maunya ngerelain Dot Phasor buat Yuno? Wey, santai dulu kenapa? Ada alasan tersendiri di balik itu semua kok.

Dia mau percayain Dot Phasor ke gue … karena … dia ….

"Lho? Yun, belum tidur?"

Nah, loh, orangnya datang.

Sejurus gue noleh ke sumber suara. "Ah, halo Ar. Gue lagi ngelapin Dot Phasor."

"_Meh_, jadi keranjingan gitu lo, mentang-mentang LBX baru," ledeknya.

Bibir gue ngerucut. "Halah, sendirinya juga pose-pose mulu pas lagi _War Time_. Gue bingung kenapa Gruxeon gak langsung ngebantai lo pas lagi gitu."

Arata tertawa. "Gitu banget lo, Yun, gak asik ah!" katanya seraya nyamperin dan duduk di sebelah gue.

Aw, _yeah_, area semedi gue pun terusik.

Setelah membiarkan keheningan menggantung, cowok beriris _indigo _itu pun buka mulut.

"Lo tau gak, Yun?"

"Hm?" Gue hanya ngegumam pelan karena sibuk benerin posisi tangannya Dot Phasor yang agak _nyengsol_.

"… Masa tadi Haruki nanya '_Ar, lo jadian sama Yuno bukan_?' ke gue coba."

_WHAT DE_—

"—Seriusan, dia nanya gitu ke gue, Yun." Seolah tahu jeritan hati gue, Arata menyela.

Gue langsung terpekur seketika. Haruki, kok lo tega banget sama gue yang udah memendam perasaan ini ke lo dari kelas satu sampai sekarang.

"Jeh, jangan _madesu _gitu dulu kali Yun. Haruki nanya gitu juga gegara dia … ehm … takut lo diembat sama gue."

Spontan gue nengok sambil masang muka _what_-_de_-_heck_-_did_-_you_-_say_-_to_-_me_.

"Ar. _Please_. Gak. Usah. _Over. _Pede," kemudian gue berujar.

Lalu si rambut jabrik itu ngakak sejadinya. Dan gue pun bergegas ngejitak dia sebelum Tome-_san _yang ngejitak kami berdua.

"Ahahah, duh, sakit kampret! Lagian gue juga gak bilang lo jadian sama gue atau apa kok."

Mendengar itu, gue pun mengurungkan niat untuk menggencarkan jitakan keempat ke kepala batanya. "Memang lo ngomong apa?"

"Gue bilang '_Lu ngelawak apa gimana, Har? Gak mungkinlah gue pacaran sama sepupu gue sendiri. Bisa dibantai ibunya nanti gue pas lulus dari sini._' gitu …."

Meskipun agak gak sreg sama jawabannya Arata, seenggaknya gue bisa menghela napas lega karena masih ada kesempatan bagi gue untuk memiliki Haruki.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Arata pun berangsur jadi kalem. "Omong-omong, Yun, Siren punya lo dikemanain?"

"Siren? Ada di kamar gue."

"Oh, gak lo buang kan?"

Gue berjengit. "Hah?! Ya enggaklah, Ar. Memang gue sejahat itu apa?"

"E-eh kalem aja kali, Yun. Baguslah kalau gak lo buang, jaga tuh baik-baik, biar gimana juga Siren udah nemenin lo ngejalanin misi dari kelas satu kan."

Sesuai omongannya barusan, gue pun jadi kalem. "Iya, gue tahu kok, Ar."

Cowok itu tersenyum. "Ah iya, satu lagi, jagain Dot Phasor buat gue ya, Yun!"

"Pastilah," gue nyahut.

"Hahaha, sip deh. Soalnya cuma lo, sepupu gue yang cantik dan bawel, yang bisa gue percayain." Arata ngacak pelan rambut cokelat gue.

"Duh …." Gue tersipu dikit. "Iya Ar, iya."

Cowok itu terkekeh. "Ya udah, tidur gih lo. Jangan dielapin mulu si Dot Phasor, ntar cepet luntur, hahaha."

Gue beranjak dari duduk. Ah bener juga, lagian gue udah ngantuk berat sebenernya.

"Iya deh, gue ke kamar ya."

Arata ngangguk kemudian dia mulai napakin anak tangga. Sebelum gue buka pintu asrama cewek, dia sempet manggil gue.

"Yun, _oyasumi_~!"

Gue nengok ke belakang kemudian senyum. "_Oyasumi_, Ar."

Dia tertawa terus langsung ngacir ke lantai dua, sementara gue langsung masuk asrama dan jalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke kamar gue.

Begitu sampai kamar, gue langsung menghempaskan diri di atas kasur, tentunya setelah gue simpen Dot Phasor di atas meja, di sebelah Siren dong.

Hampir aja mata gue terpejam, kalau gue gak inget masih utang jawaban ke kalian.

_Yeah_. Alasan Arata mau percayain Dot Phasor ke gue itu karena ….

… Dia itu sepupu tersayang gue.

—_END_—

* * *

**[*]**kejadian yang dimaksud Yuno itu, pas Arata _overload_. Hayoo inget gak~? XD *plak*

* * *

note: yatta~ akhirnya saya berhasil menuangkan headcanon ajaib yang udah beberapa hari bersarang di benak saya ini. sejujurnya, kalo saya boleh jujur, AraYuno itu seems cocok, tapi berhubung saya udah terdoktrin dengan OTP HaruYuno, jadi saya pun memutar otak dengan ngejadiin mereka berdua sebagai saudara sepupu.

selain alasan di atas, mungkin ini efek saya ngedalangin parody mereka berdua sekaligus kali ya, jadinya chemistry cousin!AraYuno itu semakin kuat~ EuE *dikepret*

dan, oh, mungkin Anda bertanya-tanya kenapa saya yang biasanya suka sok-sokan puitis(?) mendadak jadi pake bahasa gaul gini.  
hem, simpelnya sih, saya lagi coba gaya nulis baru. ini terinspirasi dari temen FB saya yang punya diksi-dewa-gile-ajaib-kece-banget(?). dia tuh nulis fic pake bahasa semacam ini tapi hasilnya jauh dari kesan awkward, yah pokoknya top lah 'w')b

nah, karena itu, bagi Anda yang sekiranya mampir ke fic ini agar bersedia untuk menuliskan pesan-pesan di kotak review soal gaya nulis saya yang ini, onegai~? EuE *heh*

(bercanda kok, tapi kalo seandainya beneran mau juga gak apa-apa mihihi *dor*)

yosh, sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya~

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
